yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Luna and Yuna (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Luna and Yuna. One morning, Hiro, Luna and their baby filly, Yuna, were sleeping in the bedroom. Hiro: (yawns) Good morning, Luna, My loving wife. Princess Luna: And a good morning to you, Husband. Luna stretch her front hooves and back hooves and decided to go check on Solarna. In Yuna's bedroom, She was sleeping in her crib in her room next door and awoke. Baby Yuna: (yawns and wakes up) Princess Solarna woke up off of bed and got ready for school. Young Solarna: Morning, Mom. Morning, Dad. Princess Luna: Good morning, Solarna. Hiro: Did you sleep well? Young Solarna: I sure did. Princess Luna: Anything special today, Hiro? Hiro: Today is my Prince meeting. As Luna got her brush, We see her brushing her mane, coat and tail. Princess Luna: (brushing her mane, coat and tail) And I take it Shining Armor, Flash Sentry, Sunburst and Blueblood are going to be here as well? Hiro: That's right. Princess Luna: (putting her crown on) I certainly hope it goes well. Baby Yuna: (got out of her crib landed softly on her giant teddy bear) Young Solarna: I look forward to today. Luna got her royal gear on one by one. Princess Luna: (putting her neck piece on) Now, Solarna. Let's go see how your baby sister's doing. In Yuna's bedroom, Yuna was playing with her toys. Baby Yuna: (playing with her toy blocks) Young Solarna: Good luck at the meeting, Daddy. Hiro: Thank you, Solarna. Back in Luna's room, We see up close at Luna's shoes one her hooves and she and Solarna gone upstairs to check on Yuna. Princess Luna: I hope you'll have a great meeting, My dear. Hiro: Thank you, Luna. I hope you, Solarna and our little Yuna will have fun. Princess Luna: Thank you. Baby Yuna: (playing with her stuffed bunny) Princess Luna: (opens the door to Yuna's room notice how she got out of her crib easily) Look who just woke up and got out of her crib. (picks her baby up) How's my little filly? Hmm? How are you? Baby Yuna: (giggles) Princess Luna: You, your big sister and I are going to have fun. Yes we are. Hiro: I won't be gone long, Luna, Are you sure you and Solarna are going to be alright taking care of Yuna? Princess Luna: Of course, My dear husband, I'll see you when you get back. Hiro: Alright, (kissed his wife) I love you. Princess Luna: I love you too. Hiro: Solarna, Listen to your mother. Young Solarna: Yes, Daddy. Hiro: Wish me luck. Princess Luna: Best of luck to you, My love. Young Solarna: Bye, Dad. Hiro: I'll be back soon. (left for his meeting) Princess Luna: Now, Are you ready for some fun time with your Mama and big sister? Baby Yuna: (laughs in excitement) Princess Luna: I thought so. (kissed Yuna) Baby Yuna: (laughs) Princess Luna: (thinking) I wonder what should we do today? Luna was looking forward to spend sometime with her daughters. As playtime begins, Luna and Solarna started playin with Yuna. Princess Luna: Where's Yuna?..... Peek-a-Boo! Baby Yuna: (laughs) Princess Luna: Where's Yuna?..... Peek-a-Boo! Baby Yuna: (laughs) Princess Luna: Where's Yuna?..... Peek-a-Boo! Baby Yuna: (laughs) Princess Luna: You like that game, Don't you, My little one? Baby Yuna: (giggles) Princess Luna: Where's Yuna?..... There she is! Young Solarna: This sure is fun. Baby Yuna: (happy gurgling) Princess Luna: (picks her up) You are just the prettiest princess. (kissed Yuna) Baby Yuna: (laughs) Princess Luna: Up you go! (throws her up in the air and catches her) Baby Yuna: (laughs) Princess Luna: (blows Yuna's belly) Baby Yuna: (laughs) Princess Luna: Time to tickle you! Yuna gets tickled a lot. Just as she's done, She ticked her back. Baby Yuna: (tickling Luna's belly) Princess Luna: (laughs) Now, You're tickling me! Baby Yuna: (laughs) Princess Luna: Now, It's Solarna's turn to tickle you!! Baby Yuna: (laughs) Young Solarna: Are you ticklish, Baby sister!? Baby Yuna: (giggles) Young Solarna: (blows her belly) Baby Yuna: (laughs) Young Solarna: (blows her belly) Baby Yuna: (laughs) Young Solarna: (blows her belly) Baby Yuna: (laughs) Young Solarna: (blows her belly) Baby Yuna: (laughs) The practice is on, Solarna brought out the paint and sheets. Princess Luna: Are you ready for hoofpainting? Baby Yuna: (laughs) Princess Luna: (brought dark blue magic paint) Baby Yuna: (gurgling) Princess Luna: Now, Watch me. Luna raised her hoof in the paint, mix a few colors, make ready and pressed her hoofprint on the sheet papers. Baby Yuna: (doing exactly as she does) Princess Luna: Very good, Yuna. Young Solarna: Good thinking. Baby Yuna: (splash a little paint on the white sheet) Princess Luna: (laughs) Baby Yuna: (laughs) After making hoofpaints, Luna was having fun. Princess Luna: (looked at her hooves) We better wash our hooves. Baby Yuna: (happy gurgling) Luna washed her hooves by the sank, Solarna came in last as Luna washes Yuna's. Baby Yuna: (laughs) It was feeding time, Solarna got Yuna on a highchair. Princess Luna: Is my little filly hungry? Baby Yuna: (opening her mouth) Young Solarna: Alright, little sis. Princess Luna: (laughs) Alright, Yuna. (places Yuna on a highchair) There we go. Baby Yuna: (happy gurgling) Princess Luna: I brought applesauce. Baby Yuna: (laughs) Princess Luna: Open wide, Yuna! Baby Yuna: (opens her mouth) Princess Luna: There we go. Baby Yuna: (laughs) Princess Luna: Here it comes. Baby Yuna: (opens her mouth) Princess Luna: There we go. It was bathtime, Luna got the warm water ready. Princess Luna: It's bathtime! Baby Yuna: (happy gurgling) Young Solarna: (puts Yuna into the tub) In we go. Baby Yuna: (laughing and splashing) Princess Luna: I'll take my towl, In case if we get soaked. Baby Yuna: (giggles while playing in the tub) Young Solarna: (brought out the bubble soap) Here comes the bubbles. Baby Yuna: (laughs while playing with the bubbles) Princess Luna: (laughs) Baby Yuna: (giggles) After Yuna's bath, Solarna started playing with Yuna. Young Solarna: (sniffs) Uh, That smell! Baby Yuna: (giggles) Princess Luna: (picks up Yuna) Come on, Yuna. Let's get your diaper changed. Baby Yuna: (begins to fuss as she's placed on the changing table) Princess Luna: Oh, There, There, Yuna. (brought out her favorite rattle) Here, You can play with this. Baby Yuna: (giggles while playing with the rattle) Princess Luna: (use her magic and started changing Yuna's diaper) Baby Yuna: (laughs while shaking her rattle) Princess Luna: (throws the old diaper in the pail) Baby Yuna: (shakes her rattle) Princess Luna: (uses a few wipes and powder) Baby Yuna: (laughs) Princess Luna: (puts a clean diaper on Yuna) There you go, Yuna. All clean. Baby Yuna: (laughs) Princess Luna: (picks up Yuna) Is my little filly ready to go see Auntie Celestia? Baby Yuna: (laughs excitedly) Princess Luna: Alright, Let's go. They visit Celestia, . Princess Celestia: Hello, Luna. Hello, Yuna. Hello, Solarna. Young Solarna: Aunt Celestia! Sharon! (hugging her aunt and cousin) Young Sharon: Hi, Aunt Luna. Hi, Solarna. Princess Luna: Look, Yuna. It's your Auntie Celestia and cousin Solarna. Baby Yuna: (embraces her aunt) Princess Celestia: (held Yuna) Yuna is such an adorable little filly. Princess Luna: Thank you, Sister. Baby Yuna: (hugging her aunt) Princess Celestia: Aw! Princess Luna: She starting to like you. Baby Yuna: (kissing her aunt's cheek) Princess Celestia: (chuckles) Young Solarna: She's starting to like you too, Sharon. Baby Yuna: (hugging her big cousin) Young Sharon: (chuckles) She's just adorable. At the Castle, They came to visit Twilight Sparkle. Princess Luna: Hello, Twilight. Baby Yuna: (embraces) Young Lilly: Look, Mommy. It's Yuna and Solarna. Twilight Sparkle: Look, Twila. It's your cousin, Yuna. Young Solarna: That's right, Yuna. Baby Twila: (giggles) Twilight Sparkle: So, How're you and Hiro doing? Princess Luna: We're doing just fine. Baby Yuna: (playing with the blocks) Baby Twila: (playing with Smarty Pants) Twilight Sparkle: They sure are getting along. Princess Luna: Indeed they are. Baby Yuna: (happy gurgling) Baby Twila: (laughs) Baby Yuna: (playing with the ball) On the way to the Crystal Empire, Solarna was keeping Yuna close to her. Princess Luna: Are you ready to go see Cousin Cadance? Baby Yuna: (laughs) Princess Luna: I'll bet you are. Baby Yuna: (playing with her stuffed duck) Young Solarna: (laughs) Baby Yuna: (giggles) At the Crystal Empire, They meet with Princess Cadance. Princess Cadance: Hi, Aunt Luna. Hello, Yuna. Hello, Solarna. Young Solarna: Hi, Cousin Cadance. Baby Flurry Heart: (embraces her cousins) Young Solarna: That's right, Flurry Heart. Yuna's here to play. Baby Skyla: (embraces Yuna) Baby Armor Bride: (plays with her blocks along with Sweetie Heart, Scander and Britney Sweet) Princess Luna: Look, Yuna. It's your cousins, Flurry Heart, Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander and Britney Sweet. You wanna play with them? Baby Yuna: (clapping hooves with Flurry Heart) Baby Flurry Heart: (giggles) Baby Skyla: (giggles) Princess Cadance: They sure are cute playing with each other. Princess Luna: They sure are, My dear Niece. Baby Yuna: (pass the ball to Skyla) Baby Skyla: (pass it back) Princess Luna: And they love playing with the ball I gave Skyla. Luna was beginning to think what would Yuna do in future. At Hogwarts Castle, They came to see the four royalties. Princess Luna: Look! It's my good close friend, Princess Cornelia! Young Solarna: Hi. Princess Cornelia: Hello, Princess Luna. Hello, Solarna. And that must be Princess Yuna! Baby Yuna: (laughs) Duchess Petunia: Aw, Who is such a darling!? Queen Georgina: Yuna is so precious. Princess Luna: Yes she is. Empress Samantha: Who's a Coochie, Woochie, Coochie, Choochie, Coo!? Baby Yuna: (giggles) Princess Luna: We have to go. Hiro should be back home soon. Princess Cornelia: Hope to see you again soon, Luna. Luna, Yuna and Solarna left for home. Later, When they got home. Young Solarna: Where's Yuna?..... Peek-a-Boo! Baby Yuna: (laughs) Young Solarna: Boo! Baby Yuna: (laughs) Princess Luna: I'll get your toys out for you, Yuna. Baby Yuna: (happy gurgling) Princess Luna: (brought out her new toys) Luna's old toys are a stuffed panda, teething ring, pink rattle, stuffed gorilla, stuffed frog and stuffed Discord. Baby Yuna: (playing with her new toys) Princess Luna: You like your new toys, Do you? Baby Yuna: (pulling her mama's mane) Princess Luna: Ow! Young Solarna: (tickles her baby sister with her wings) Coochie Coochie Coo! Baby Yuna: (laughs) Princess Luna: (laughs) That's quite a grip! Baby Yuna: (giggles) Princess Luna: Now, To rest my hooves. Luna got on her throne, Resting her hooves and watch Solarna play with Yuna. Young Solarna: Where's Yuna?..... Peek-a-Boo! Baby Yuna: (laughs) Later, Hiro got home. Hiro: Luna, I'm home. Young Solarna: Daddy! Princess Luna: Hello, Hiro, How'd it go? Baby Yuna: (happy gurgling) Hiro: It wasn't too long. I took some time explaining the example of differences between Sodor and Equestria. Princess Luna: I can't imagine why. Baby Yuna: (embraces her mother) Princess Luna: Oh, Yuna! (picks up Yuna) You know how much we love you. (kissed Yuna) Baby Yuna: (laughs) The End Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225